


Sick

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff 2 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Short, Unrequited Love, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: They were so in love, it was sickening





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing about this au i thought of that has fucked me up ever since.

Flowers and blood were splattered on Emery’s hands at they coughed it all up. They wheezed as they tried to breathe. Their whole body shook, trying to recover from that awful coughing fit they had. They knew they couldn’t last longer. This flower would surely grow and fill their lungs until they could breathe no more.

They knew they had to confess their feelings towards the only one who ever made them feel this way, so in love that it was sickening. They approached Beatrix slowly, trying not to cough up more flowers and blood.

“I need to tell you something.” They couldn’t hold it in anymore, both figuratively and literally, as they starting coughing up more violet colored flowers and blood. They shook as they wiped their bloody hand on their clothing, much to Beatrix’s disgust.

“I’m…” They gulped nervously. “I’m madly in love with you...I don’t have much time left..but i wanted to tell you.”

Emery tried to read Beatrix’s face, but it was impossible to tell what she was thinking.

“If only the feeling was mutual.” She smirked.

“What?” 

“I have no feelings for you, or anyone. It’s cute that you’d think I’d suddenly develop feelings for you after seeing you like this.” She mocked.

“But, I-” They were interrupted by their own vomiting, a mess of violet flowers and scarlet red blood pooled on the floor.

“Gross.” She cringed.

“Goodbye, Emery.” She winked as she left the room, knowing that it would very likely be the last time she saw them.

“Don’t leave me here to die.” Their words reached nobody, it was already too late, their body was too weak to run after her.

“I don’t want to die.” They sobbed as they fell to the cold floor. Their body was too weak to get up.

They finally coughed one last time before they breathed their last breath, their lungs now overfilled with flowers. 

Maybe they just weren’t meant to be loved.


End file.
